


My Brother's Girlfriend

by TheworldneedsmoreOctaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, Octaven, Secret Relationship, Some Clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven/pseuds/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven
Summary: Octavia was royally fucked.She could have fallen for the kid in Chemistry who wanted to be her lab partner.She could have fallen for the captain of the football team.She could have fallen for the boy in kindergarten who gave her a flower.Hell, she could have fallen for that cute girl who winked at her once once when she was at the mall.But no, she decided to fall in love with the one person she couldn't have: her brother's girlfriend, the one and only Raven Reyes.





	My Brother's Girlfriend

Octavia was royally fucked. 

It wasn’t really her fault. She just kinda sorta might have had a thing for fit latina girls with amazingly luscious brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes.  Girls who could take apart a car with their bare hands, build a toaster out of the parts and then put it back together and have it work even better than before. Girls who could not only blow your mind with intellectual conversation, but who could also physically blow up an entire building if she so desired. Badass girls who take shit from no one and most importantly always have to be right. 

Okay so maybe Octavia just has a thing for one very specific girl in particular. Well maybe it’s not really a “ _ thing”.  _ It’s kind of more of an obsession. But who wouldn’t be obsessed with Raven Reyes. She’s perfection. 

Raven is all that Octavia wants. No. All she needs. She needs her with a passion that makes it almost unbearable to see her every day and not be able to make her hers. And the fact that the one Raven Marie Reyes is taken, just makes it all that much worse. 

But what makes it worst of all, is the fact that Octavia can’t just forget her. She can’t just ignore her or pretend she doesn’t exist. She can’t move on and try to get over her. And she certainly can’t hate her. That would just be impossible. You can’t hate someone when they’re a genuinely kind human being. Not when they’re  one of the reasons you smile every day. Not when they’re basically an angel reincarnate who just so happens to be standing across the room not even doing anything unusual and looking so gorgeous. Not when- 

“Octavia!”

Snapping too at the sudden voice, Octavia jolted upright, losing her balance and falling off her exercise ball in the process. As she landed with a thud on the floor, Octavia groaned. Slowly opening her eyes she wasn’t too happy to see that her once amazing view was blocked by a cackling Jasper. 

“Oh my god! You should have seen your face!” He gasped, trying to catch his breath between laughs. “That’s fucking priceless!” 

“Shut up!” Octavia huffed, rolling to sit up while hiding her face from the attention they had gotten from around the gym. 

People stared as the lanky boy with jet black hair continued to laugh so hard that he fell to the ground and began rolling around. 

Octavia was mortified. 

Not because she had slipped off the ball. No, that wasn’t too bad, and no one had actually seen that. But with all the noise Jasper was making everyone’s eyes were on the two of them, including her favorite pair of brown ones. 

She watched in horror as the owner suddenly perked up at the sight of her, and started to walk towards duo on the ground with a wide grin on her face. 

“Octavia! Hey!” 

As Jasper continued being no use while rolling around on the gym floor, left to her own devices Octavia just became a stuttering mess. 

“R-raven! Um… hi! What-what are you doing here?”

Shooting her a smile, Raven gestured around the room. “Oh you know just here to read a book.” 

Octavia opened her mouth to tell her that the library was down the street, but based on her little smirk, she quickly realized she was joking. 

Jasper had finally stopped laughing and reveled in the fact that his friend was a blushing mess while looking at the girl in front of them. Well girl in tight workout clothes that is. 

“Ha… good one.”

Even though she could tell Octavia was a little flustered, Raven thought it was cute and kept pushing. “Took you a second didn’t it?”

“What? No it didn’t!” 

“Okay, okay, whatever you say.” Raven offered, winking at Jasper.

Octavia was going to think of a witty comeback, but before she could, the brunette was walking away. “Wait!” she shouted a little too desperately, immediately regretting it when Raven turned abruptly and gave a questioning gaze. “W-where are you going?”

Still finding her adorable, Raven smiled softly, “To read my book of course.”

Deflating slightly now that she knew she was only going to work out somewhere rather thanleave completely, Octavia righted herself on her exercise ball and tried to get back into her workout without being distracted again. 

That lasted all of three seconds.

“Octavia’s inner thoughts day 2419: ‘oh Raven! I hate to see her leave but love to watch her go.’” 

Octavia blushed furiously, but quickly turned her head to try and hide it from Jasper, and Raven if she suddenly decided to come back. 

“Oh shut up. I do not!” 

“Mhhm… Sure…” Jasper chuckled. “I’ll believe that if you can keep your eyes off her for more than a minute.”  

Cheeks completely crimson by now, and not from working out, Octavia pushed the ball Jasper was sitting on, sending him tumbling to the floor once more. 

Of course he was unphased by this and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease her more. “Oooooh, aggressive! I like it, but save it for the bedroom with Raven!”

At the sudden outburst of her name, Raven looked up from where she was staring at her phone on the treadmill, trying to find a good pump up  playlist. She scanned the room carefully only to be drawn to a certain brunette who seemed to be blushing even more, if that was humanly possible.

Unsure of what they were talking about, given that Octavia looked like she might die of embarrassment, and her friend was once again dying of laughter, Raven shrugged it off, and sent the younger girl one final smile before she turned on the machine and started to run.

Octavia just groaned. She wasn't going to get a single thing done today. Not with Raven working up a sheen of sweat while everything bounced around oh so perfectly…

Feeling like a total creep for having leered for so long, Octavia quickly snapped her head away from the view and averted her eyes to the floor. 

Completely turning around so her back was to the treadmills, she started to do her sit ups, until she realized she could still see Raven in the mirror. Now she  _ really  _ wouldn’t get anything done. 

But somehow out of respect for Raven- who she really didn’t just see as some hot piece of ass...  not that she’s not gorgeous, quite the opposite in fact, it’s just that she has other amazing qualities too, and Octavia has never been one to simply focus on the physical= but anyway, she managed to work out a routine. 

25 sit ups then glance at Raven for a second. 25 sit ups then just two seconds of looking at pure perfection. 25 seconds then pretend to check herself out in the mirror as her eyes slowly wandered over to Raven. Honestly if she kept this up she would have a body to kill for in no time. 

But when she eventually got tired, and had to take a break, she got lost all over again, much to her chagrin. See, despite how Octavia thought she being creepy for looking at Raven, any onlooker would say that the way she was staring was with a look of genuine admiration. 

Because as much as she’d hate to admit it, she was completely, totally and irrevocably in love with Raven Reyes.

 

OoOoOoO

 

After what felt like hours and a very unproductive workout, Octavia was ready to go home. She had planned to take a shower and then go meet Clarke and Lexa for food at their local diner, but given how she didn’t even work up a sweat and the way her stomach was doing flips, she didn’t really want to do either. 

What she really wanted was to go home and watch a movie to take her mind off things until she fell asleep, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to escape Raven there either. She was probably there already, since it had been a solid 10 minutes since Octavia had even seen he-

“Hey O?”  

Simultaneously thrilled and nervous to hear the familiar voice call her name, Octavia spun around.

“Raven! There you… are.”

Octavia hadn’t really been expecting anything when she turned, but this definitely wasn’t what she expected. 

Raven had taken off her already revealing tank top and now stood before her, red in the face and covered in sweat with her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Yet she still looked almost angelic. She was practically glowing.

After taking another few seconds to slow down her rapid breaths while Octavia tried not to stare, Raven finally spoke, “So I was thinking.”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want to have a go?”

Octavia furrowed her brow. “A go at what?”

“In the ring.” Raven gestured over her shoulder towards the back corner of the room where the boxing ring and punching bags were, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s been a while since we have. I think it’d be fun!” 

“I don’t know…”

Flashing her dazzling smile that she knew Octavia couldn’t say no to, Raven could see the exact moment when she started relenting. 

“Pleeeease! For me?”

“I…”

“I hope you’re not scared because I beat you last time.”

And that was all it took.

“You cheated! That’s the only reason.” Octavia huffed, trying to ignore Raven’s smirk. “Oh you’re so on.”

Staking off to the ring, she didn’t even stop when Raven called out after her. “Great! I’ll be there in a minute I just need to get some water!”

Raven grinned to herself while she watched from the water fountain as the younger girl stretched a little before punching at the air in quick bursts 

This was going to be fun.

They had both gotten into kickboxing a while back when Bellamy suggested they do it together in hopes that they could get to know each other. So they did, and the rest was history. Octavia was a little spitfire who always rose to Raven’s challenges. And Raven always loved pushing Octavia, despite the fact that the younger girl was usually a better fighter.

By the time her water bottle was filled and she made way to the punching bags, Octavia already had her hands wrapped and was getting ready to fight. 

If she was at all intimidated by the scene in front of her, Raven didn’t show it.

“Are you ready?” 

“Calm down slugger. I still need a sec.” 

Octavia sighed impatiently, partially wanting to get this over with but partially wanting to prove she could win. The fact that Raven seemed so unbothered made it worse. She just stood there slowly drinking her water, not even seeming to mind that some dribbled down her chin.

Shaking it off, Octavia slipped in between the lines and went to a corner of the ring to do a little more stretching. She refused to look, but she could tell when Raven came in a few moments later.

“Alright let's do this!”

Octavia frowned. “Don’t you need to warm up?”

“Unlike some people I already had a full workout before this,” Raven spat back with a playful glint in her eye that made Octavia worry that she had been caught staring. “I’ll be good… unless you want to back out?”

Octavia rolled her eyes and took a fighting stance. “You wish.”

“Didn’t think so,” Raven smirked, taking her own position across from her. “So what do I get when I win?”

“ _ If  _ you win,” Octavia corrected, narrowing her eyes. “Then you can… have some of my Reese’s whenever you want.” 

“Awwww my favorite! That’s gonna be a nice prize.”

“But when  _ I  _ win,” she emphasized, purposefully trying to look more intimidating. “I get veto power over any stupid movie that you and Bell want to watch.”

“In your dreams,” Raven scoffed. “I hope you’ll have fun watching a RomCom tonight.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t have to.” 

Dropping her hands for a moment to retort, Raven was about to speak when Octavia lunged forward to strike. She was far enough away that Raven was able to move out of the way just in time, but Octavia’s fist was dangerously close to her face. 

Regaining her balance, she raised an eyebrow at the annoyed girl in front of her. “Oh are we playing dirty now?” 

“Just shut up and fight,” Octavia grumbled, throwing two more punches that Raven easily blocked. 

“Okay, okay,” Raven smirked. “I can do dirty.” 

If she had looked away for a second she probably would have missed it, but an unmistakable blush creeped up Octavia’s cheeks.

Using her momentary flusterment to her advantage, Raven jabbed forward, expecting Octavia to block it, before swiftly kicking her in the ribs. 

Octavia groaned as she was knocked backward, but Raven wasn’t done yet. Octavia managed to get her arms up to block the blows Raven pounded down until she finally saw an opening. When Raven took a step back to bring her foot up for a kick, Octavia took the opportunity to sweep at her left leg.

Sure it was a low blow, (pun intended) seeing as how that was the leg she had hurt when she was just a kid and it still wasn’t at 100%, but Raven never did like people taking it easy on her. 

She fell with a thud, head snapping back as it hit the floor. And just when Octavia worried she might be hurt, she rolled over, jumping back up to her feet. 

“Cheap shot, Blake. Cheap shot.” She said, shaking her head quickly to regain focus.

“I thought you liked it dirty.” Octavia retorted, not realizing the double meaning of what she had said. 

But Raven sure did. She stopped dancing away from her opponent, and stared at her dumbfounded, trying to hold back her laughter.

Octavia’s eyes widened as she came to the same realization. “Oh my god no! I don’t mean like that!” 

Raven started laughing, while Octavia dropped her hands, standing down. “You’re too innocent, O! I can’t belie- you sai- it’s too good!” Raven had to bend over to contain her laughter, which only made Octavia more embarrassed. 

Today was just not her day. 

Getting more worked up the more Raven laughed, Octavia decided to make a move. 

Hoping to catch her off guard, Octavia lunged forward once more and swung at Raven’s head. It wasn’t her hardest punch, so when it hit her it wouldn’t hurt too bad. But it never did make contact. 

Raven ducked out of the way.

Before Octavia could pull her arm back, Raven grabbed it and jerked her around. Wrapping her arm around her neck to put her in a headlock, Raven struggled to keep her still until she twisted the arm she had dodged behind her back.  Octavia tried to break away but Raven kept a strong hold. 

“Had enough yet?” She taunted in a strained voice as she tried to keep Octavia in place against her. 

“Never!” 

In any other situation, Octavia probably would have died at the fact that she was so close to Raven, especially when she wasn’t even wearing a shirt. But seeing as right now she really could die from lack of air (not that Raven would let her), she used her free arm to elbow Raven in the ribs. As the older girl moved back in pain, loosening her grip, Octavia leaned forward and flipped her over her back. 

Raven landed roughly as the air rushed out of her lungs. For a moment she didn’t move at all. Didn’t even open her eyes, from the scrunched up look of pain that was laced on her face.

Octavia quickly rushed to her side, hovering over her as she started to panic. “Oh fuck, Rae! Are you okay?” 

Groaning softly, she let out a laugh. “Well I guess you’re picking the movie tonight.” 

Octavia couldn’t help but smile. She had been seriously worried she’d actually hurt Raven, but based on the way her brown eyes were twinkling up at her as she smiled, everything was fine. 

Still smiling, she sat up a little bit before Octavia offered her a hand. Raven gave her a mischievous look but took her hand nonetheless. Unfortunately for her, Octavia didn’t even see it coming, and when she tried to pull her up, Raven pulled her down even harder. 

If she had been even the slightest bit prepared she could have kept her footing, but being so caught up in Raven’s smile, she was a little oblivious and Raven was able to pull her off her feet. Landing with her knees on either side of Raven’s waist, Octavia blushed when she realized how close their faces were. She could feel Raven’s breath as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Octavia could have sworn that for a fraction of a second Raven glanced down at her lips, but before she could even process what was happening, she was being flipped over onto her back.

The next thing she knew, Raven was sitting on her stomach smirking down at her while pinning her arms by her head. 

“You should know by now that I always end up on top.” 

Octavia was already a blushing mess, but seeing Raven look so cocky on top of her brought a whole new wave of feelings.

Just as she was about to say something, a familiar voice rang from the across the room. 

“There’s my favorite girl!” 

Raven perked up and looked over her  shoulder, smiling even brighter when she saw who it was, but Octavia just groaned. She knew who it was. He used to call her the same thing. 

Before she could stop her, Raven pushed herself to her feet, and ran over to Bellamy. Octavia sat up slightly to watch as they hugged, but when her brother pulled her in for a kiss, she sighed and let he head fall back against the floor. 

Yep. There was no doubt about it, Octavia Blake was completely, totally, and utterly fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the intro chapter for My Brother's Girlfriend! Can you tell that I've never fought anyone before?
> 
> Anyway, here's the deal: I wrote two intro chapters, this one and the one for Then There Were Two. Since I want you guys to read a story you'd be interested in, I posted chapters for both so you guys can an idea of what the story will be like and then decide from there. 
> 
> So go ahead and check them both out (if you want to) and vote for which one you would want me to continue.
> 
> Thanks for any kudos and comments! Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
